The present invention relates to an imaging module having a structure in which a solid-state image sensing device is electrically connected to an electrical cable via a flexible wiring substrate, a lens-attached imaging module configured to use the imaging module, an endoscope, a method of manufacturing an imaging module, and a flexible wiring substrate formation apparatus.